غناء الطائر في القفص
by rubasaleh
Summary: قصه رومانسيه مع الدراما ل الثنائي المفضل لي نيجي و هيناتا
1. Chapter 1

اتى فصل الربيع اخيرا , وهذا يعنى انه اتى المنظر الذى يحب ان يراه دائما ,تحت هدوئه هذا ومظهره الخارجى , نيجي هيوجا يحب ان يرى المنظر الذى يستطيع رؤيته خلال الشهور الدافئة فقط من السنة , وسماع دندنة الطيور الذى يحب سماعها دائما , والتفت الى وتجلس هناك هيناتا هيوجا الاجمل دائما فى نظره , وهى تجلس فى الحقل الملئ بالازهار المنعشة المتفتحة , هذا منظر لا يرى الا فى الكتب , بالنسبة الى نيجي كل شئ عنها جميل , الطريقة التى تمشى بها , الطريقة التى تبتسم بها , والان هوايتها الجديدة وهى الغناء , بالتأكيد هو لن يعترف بهذا ابدا , انه دائما يأخذ هذا الطريق حتى يصل الى ساحة التدريب , انها ليست غلطته انه دائما يسمعها وهى تغنى وتقطف ازهارها وهو ذاهب للتدريب ,بالتأكيد يفعل ذلك خلسة لانه نينجا ! واى احد يفكر انه يفعلذلك لاسباب مختلفة اذن هو مخطئ .

وهو فى طريقه لتدريبه تقابل مع زميليه القديمين , مع انه انبو وهما جونين مازالا يتدربان سوية كالايام القديمة , تدرب نيجي مع لى بلا رحمة وهذه الطريقة التى يحبها لى بالتدريب , وبعد ساعة بعد ان سحق لى تماما , سألت تن تن نيجي اذا كان يريد التدرب معها , بعد تفكير اخذ عدة ثوان وافق نيجي على هذا لانه سيساعده على تقوية مهارته الجديدة , التدريب مع تن تن جيد فانه يساعده على صد اسلحتها , وبعد المئات من الكوناى اتت تجاهه استطاع صدهم جميعا الا انه وجد المئات من الاسلحة الاخرى تأتى نحوه , ولكن استطاع ايضا صدهم واستمر على هذه الطريقة مدة طويلة , عندما رأت تن تن انه لا فائدة من هذا حاولت ان تخدعه بتقنية الاستبدال , بعد ان ضرب نيجي تن تن المزيفة استبدلت بجذع شجرة , وكان به وقة متفجرة , ابتعد نيجي عنها بسرعة قبل ان تنفجر , الا انه وجد العديد من الاسلحة الحادة قادمة نحوه , وبعد تفاديهم جميعا باعجوبة , اخيرا استطاع ان يمسك بخصمته تن تن ذات ال19 عاما ووضع يده امامها حتى يريها انها خسرت المعركة .

فقال بنفسه ( تن تن ولى يستحقان حقا لقب الجونين .)

وهو فى طريقه الى المنزل عبر من خلال الحديقة حتى يسمع شيئا لم يكن عليه سماعه .

" هياشى-ساما لقد حان الوقت الان حتى تختار ويثة العرش ! اذا سمحت لى ان ابدى رأيي , انا اظن ان هيناتا لا تستحق هذا اللقب , اظن ان اختها الصغرى مناسبة اكثر "

هياشى : " انا لا احتاج الى ارأيك , هيناتا الان اصبحت ماهرة وايضا اصبحت جونين , لقد تخطت كل توقعات هذه العشيرة "

نيجي كان متفاجئا من هذا مع ان وجهه لا يظهر , من النادر ان يمتدح احدهم قوة هيناتا من العشيرة خصوصا ان كان والدها .

اجاب عليه الرجل الاخر : " كل ما تقوله حقيقى هياشى-ساما ولكن هيناتا رقيقة جدا حتى تكون رئيسة هذه العشيرة . انها تبحث عن المساواة وانت تعلم ان هذه العشيرة لن يحصل بها هذا ابدا , نحن منقسمون الى فرعين واحدهما لا يتمنى ان يكون مثل الاخر "

هياشى : " هل تخبرنى تاريخ العشيرة التى قدتها لمدة 40 عاما ؟ "

" لا هياشى-ساما فأنت تعلم جيدا ان القرار الاخير لك , اتمنى فقط ان تأخذ نصيحتى بالاعتبار "

انحنى الرجل الى هياشى باحترم ومشى بعيدا ولكن نيجي سمعه يتمتم تحت انفاسه " ان لم تنفذ نصيحتى هياشى-ساما , على ان احل هذه المسائل بيدى انا "

استمع نيجي الى الرجل بحذر ووضع كلامه ضمن الملفات المهمة داخل عقله .

بينما هو يعبر الحديقة حتى يذهب الى غرفته فسمع هيناتا تتحدث مع كيبا .

كيبا : " هيي هينا-تشان ! انا وشينو كنا نفكر ان نجتمع سوية , لانه عليه ان يذهب الى مهمة وقال انه سييتغرق شهرا حتى يكملها "

هيناتا : " هذا يبدو جيدا , هل بامكانى الذهاب ايضا ؟ "

اومأ كيبا برأسه وقال وهو يلوح بيديه لها وهو ذاهب : " بالتأكيد قابلينا فى ساحة تدريبا القديمة فى الثانية "

بالتحدث عن التدريب , قبل ان تقابل هذا هو ما كانت ذاهبة اليه ولكنها تأخرت لهذا فقد جرت ولم ترى نيجي فكانت ستصطدم به لولا انها قامت بحركتها الدورانية وتفادت الاصطدام .

فقالت : " ا-اسفة ن-نيجي-نى سان , ع-على ا-ان ارى ا-الى اين انا ذ-ذاهبة "

نيجي يكره تعثرها بكلامها ليس لانه غير معتاد على هذا , ولكن لانه الشخص الوحيد الذى عليه سماع هذا . لقد توقفت عن التعثر من سنوات ولكن ها هى فى التاسعة عشرة ومازالت تتعثر امامه بكلامها , انه يريد ان يصرخ عليها " انظرى الى انا عوضا عن الارض الغبية " ولكنه بالتأكيد لن يفعل هذا .

فقال لها بنبرته المعتادة " لا بأس هيناتا-ساما "

ثم انحنى لها ليظهر احترامه ومشى بعيدا , ثم التفت لها وهى تجرى الى ساحة التدريب وشعرها يتطاير برقة خلفها .

هيناتا تدربت بصعوبة لسنوات . ووصلت اخيرا الى رتبة الجونين ومع ذلك عائلتها مازالت وقحة لها , انهم لا يظهرون لها الاحترام الذى تستحقه هذا لانها مازالت هيناتا اللطيفة جدا , فقط اقوى بكثير وبدون تعثر , انها تتدرب كل يوم واليوم ليس مختلفا عن البقية , انها تتدرب بصوبة وتتقن حركات جديدة , هى لا تحب ان تكون مقيدة بحركات الهيوجا المعتادة لهذا فهى تتقن حركات جديدة سرا .

وقفت بوضع القتال امام الرجل الخشبى امامها , مهمتها ان تصيب ان نقاط تشاكراه مستعملة حركة جديدة بتجميع تشاكراها فى كفها , عندما بدأت حركتها تكونت خمسة سهام تشاكرا من كفها وصوبتهم تجاه نقاط التشاكرا .

( ليس جيدا كفاية بعد )  
وبعد حوالى ثلاثة محاولات استطاعت اخيرا ان تصيب نقاط التشاكرا بشكل صحيح , وبعد ان انتهت من حركتها انتقلت الى حركة اخرى لم تتقنها بعد .

نظرت الى ساعتها ولاحظت انها الثانية عشرة , لقد شكت ان احدهم ممكن ان يكون قلقا عليها , هى لم ترد اصلا ازعاج اى احد منهم , لهذا بدأت بالتحرك تجاه منزلها , انها دائما ما تخاف من هذا المنزل , انه داما بارد , وكئيب , وغير مشجع , ومظلم , عندما يكون احد فى هذا المنزل يشعر ان احدهم سرقة قطعة من انسانيته .

لهذا هى لم تسرع الى منزلها بل فضلت الطريق الطويل اليه ولكنها رأت منظرا لك تتمنى رؤيته ابدا , هناك يوجد الفتى الذى لطالما اعجبت به يعترف للفتاة ذات الشعر الوردى ويترجاها .

ناروتو : " ساكورا , انا اعلم انك تحبين ساسكى ولكنى حقا احتاجك .. لقد كنت دائما احبك وكنت اظن للحظة بما ... تحملين بعضا من المشاعر الى "

هيناتا ليست من النوع التى تتمنى الاشياء السيئة للناس , ربما يقولون عنها اى شئ . ولكن الانانية لم ترد على لسان احد , لكنها تمنت للحظة ان ترفض ساكورا ناروتو , لانها ستكون هناك لتريحه , وربما فقط ربما سيتعلم ان حبها ولو حتى برع حبه لساكورا , ولكن كل امانيها لم تتحقق لانها سمعت ساكورا تقول

" ناروتو فى الحقيقة انا معجبة بك منذ ان غادر ساسكى . وعندما اجبرته على الرجوع اخيرا ظننت انى مازلت احبه ولكنى وجدت نفسي افكر فيك اكثر واكثر "

حاولت هيناتا ان تنظر بعيدا ولكنها لم تستطع هذا لانها رأت منظرا امامها لم تستطع ان تمنع عينها من النظر اليه , رأت ناروتو سعيدا جدا وضع ساكورا بين ذراعيه وقبلها على شفتيها بشغف, هذا يكفى اخيرا قدرت على التحرك من مكانها وجرت الى منزل الهيوجا بأسرع ما يمكن وذهبت الى غرفتها وبكت على مخدتها كما انها لم تبكي من قبل .

بعد يومين اتت الخادمة وطرقت على باب هيناتا وقالت بلا مبالاة واضحة بصوتها : " هيناتا-ساما هياشى-ساما ارسلنى لاخبرك ان هناك اجتماع ومن الضرورى ان تحضريه "

لم تجبها هيناتا لهذا اعتبرت الخادمة انها سمعتها وذهبت بعيدا .

وفى قاعة الاجتماع كانت مليئة بالشخصيات المهمة جدا من الهيوجا ونيجي , مع انه ليس من العائلة الرئيسية , الا انهم يعاملوه كانه فرد من العائلة الرئيسية بسبب ذكائه وتألقه ,  
وعندم كان الاجتماع على وشك البدأ تكلم نيجي بصوته المعتاد

" اعذرنى هياشى-ساما اين هى هيناتا-ساما ؟ "

نظر هياشى حوله فوجد ابنته لم تحضر الاجتماع فقال والانزعاج واضح فى صوته : " نيجي , هل بامكانك من فضلك ان تبحث عن ابنتى ؟ "

قام نيجي من مكانه ببطئ وقال : " حاضر هياشى-ساما "

ثم انحنى باحترام وخرج من الباب حتى يرى هيناتا .

ذهب نيجي ناحية غرفة هيناتا وسمع شيئا لم يسمعه من قبل , هيناتا كانت تغنى ولكنها كانت اغنية حزينة مما حطمت قلبه , كل مرة يسمعها تغنى شيئا سعيدا ومرح , ولكن هذه المرة حزينة, كئيبة , وتحطم القلب , وجميلة .  
انه يعلم انه عليه ان يقوم بواجبه ويتكلم مع هيناتا الان ولكنه فضل ان يعطيها بعض الوقت لنفسها , فانتظر , وبعد قليل توقفت عن الغناء فطرق نيجي على الباب .

سمعت هيناتا طرق الباب وحاولت بقدر الامكان ان تجمع نفسها , عرفت من استشعار التشاكرا انه نيجي , انه يعلم انها اصلا ضعيفة وما هى عليه الان لن يغير من رأيه , ثم قالت وهى تحاول الا تظهر الحزن بصوتها

" ن-نعم ن-نيجي-نى سان ؟ "

التعثر لمرة لم يزعجه فقال بصوته المعتاد

" هيناتا-ساما والدك غاضب لانك لم تحضرى الاجتماع "

تفاجئت هيناتا وقالت : " ا-جتماع ؟ اى ا-جتماع ؟ "

" ألم تأتى الخادمة وتعلمك بأن هناك اجتماع عليك حضوره ؟ "

هيناتا لم تكن متأكدة من هذا . هى لم تسمع اى شئ فى هذين اليومين الاخيرين , ولم تخطو من غرفتها فقالت بصراحة

" ا-انا لست متأكدة ... "

نيجي بهدوء : " هيناتا-ساما كيف انت لست متأكدة من هذا ؟ "

لم تعرف هيناتا ماذا تقول , خصوصا لابن عمها الذى كرهها طوال حياته , انها كانت مشغولة بالبكاء بسبب حبها حتى يسمعها , لهذا قالت

" ا-انا لم اكن اشعر بتحسن ن-نيجي- ن-ني سان "

" هيناتا-ساما هل بامكانى الدخول ؟ "

هيناتا لم تكن متأكدة من هذا فلم يأتى الى غرفتها اولاد من قبل ,  
كما انها مازالت بالبيجامة الخاصة بها وكرئيسة للعشيرة هذا غير مقبول . فقالت " ا-ام ن-نيجي-نى سان انا لم ارتدى بعد ملابس الاجتماع كما ان غرفتى ليست نظيفة "

هز نيجي رأسه هو يعلم ان هذا ليس السبب الحقيقي لرفضها , من الواضح انها مازالت خائفة منه , لم يستطع ان يلومها على هذا فبدلا من هذا قال " هيناتا-ساما سأدخل , على ان اتأكد انكى بخير "

دخل نيجي الى الغرفة ولم يعطها فرصة للرد و وتجمد فى مكانه عندما رأها لقد كانت مدمرة , بيجامتها عليها , وانفها وعيناها محمرين جدا , وشعرها متجعد ومنعكش على وجهها .  
نيجي لم يعلم ماذا يقول لكنه جمع نفسه وذهب باتجاه سريرها وقال برقة " هيناتا-ساما ما الذى حصل ؟ "

لم تجب هيناتا وبدلا من هذا ظلت تنظر الى سريرها .

" هيناتا - ساما ؟ "

ثم سمع نيجي معتدها تصدر اصواتا واحمرت وجنتاها قليلا . وقالت بهمي تقريبا  
: " ا-اسفة ا-انا لم اكل شيئا منذ يومين "

رفع نيجي حاجبه فى حيرة وبدلا من ان يسألها قام من مكانه وقال " هيناتا-ساما سأرجع بعد دقيقة "

خرج نيجي من الغرفة وذهب ناحية غرفة الاجتماع

وقال " هياشى-ساما , هيناتا-ساما حرارتها مرتفعة جدا , لهذا هى لم تحضر الاجتماع "

" ارى ذلك "

" سأذهب واعتنى بها , ارجوكم اكملوا الاجتماع "

ذهب ناحية الباب وانحنى لهم ثم خرج واتجه ناحية المطبخ ليحضر بعض الطعام لهيناتا وذهب الى غرفتها مرة اخرى وهذه المرة وجدها قد رتبت نفسها , وسرحت شعرها , وغلست وجهها , ولكنها مازالت بالبيجامة وعيناها محمرتان , عندما دخل الى غرفتها وجدها جالسة على مكتبها وتقرا لفافة .

" هيناتا-ساما احضرت بعض الطعام لكى , انه من غير الصحى لكى ان تبقي لمدة طويلة بدون طعام "

نظرت هيناتا اليه ووجد نظرة تقدير فى عينيها مما جعله سعيدا قليلا .

" شكرا جزيلا لك نيجي - نى سان "

نيجي كان متفاجئا من هذا ولكنه لم يظهر فقال ( لا تعثر ...)

بدأت هيناتا بالاكل ولكنها كانت تأكل بسرعة كبيرة حتى انها اوقعت منه على قميصها . فقالت بابتسامة مصطنعة

" ا-اسفة انا لم ادرك كم كنت جائعة "

وقف نيجي هناك يشاهدها , وقد لاحظت لاول مرة انها مرتاحة فى وجوده معها .

فقالت وهى تنظر الى الاسفل "نيجي-نى سان ليس عليك البقاء هنا اذا كنت لا تريد هذا , لقد سببت لك ازعاجا بما فيه الكفاية "

نظر نيجي اليها , انها تبدو جميلة حتى فى بيجامتها الواسعة التى ترتديها .

" هيناتا-ساما ... ماذا حصل ؟ "

شعرت هيناتا فجأة بعدم الارتياح وقالت " ا-ام ح-حسنا ل-لقد كنت ذ-ذاهبة ... "

" هيناتا-ساما ليس عليك ان تخبرينى اذا كنتى لا تريدين هذا "

" شكرا لك نيجي-نى سان .. "

( مع انى كنت اتمنى ان تخبرينى بهذا )

وفجأة الدموع بدأت تنزل مرة اخرى من عيني هيناتا

نيجي بقلق " هيناتا-ساما ... "

وقبل ان تعلم هيناتا ماذا تفعل قفزت على صدر نيجي وبدأت بالبكاء واحتضنته بكل ما لديها حتى ترتاح .

مركز رفع الملفات

" نيجي- نى سان انا معجبة به كثيرا ! انا احبه .. انه حتى لا يرانى , انا اعمل بجد كل يوم حتى احصل على الاعتراف الذى يحبه , انا اتدرب بجد كل يوم ولكنه مازال ... "

بدأت بالبكاء بغير تحكم وقالت " لا يرى غير ساكورا-سان "

نيجي لم يعرف ماذا يقول , كل ما فكر بانه يستطيع فعله انه احتضنها وهى تبكى , لهذا احاط بذراعه حولها واحتضنها برقة , بكت لمدة ساعتين تقريبا ثم نامت بين ذراعيه , حملها نيجي ووضعها برقة على سريرها وغادر الغرفة .


	2. Chapter 2

اتى فصل الربيع اخيرا , وهذا يعنى انه اتى المنظر الذى يحب ان يراه دائما ,تحت هدوئه هذا ومظهره الخارجى , نيجي هيوجا يحب ان يرى المنظر الذى يستطيع رؤيته خلال الشهور الدافئة فقط من السنة , وسماع دندنة الطيور الذى يحب سماعها دائما , والتفت الى وتجلس هناك هيناتا هيوجا الاجمل دائما فى نظره , وهى تجلس فى الحقل الملئ بالازهار المنعشة المتفتحة , هذا منظر لا يرى الا فى الكتب , بالنسبة الى نيجي كل شئ عنها جميل , الطريقة التى تمشى بها , الطريقة التى تبتسم بها , والان هوايتها الجديدة وهى الغناء , بالتأكيد هو لن يعترف بهذا ابدا , انه دائما يأخذ هذا الطريق حتى يصل الى ساحة التدريب , انها ليست غلطته انه دائما يسمعها وهى تغنى وتقطف ازهارها وهو ذاهب للتدريب ,بالتأكيد يفعل ذلك خلسة لانه نينجا ! واى احد يفكر انه يفعلذلك لاسباب مختلفة اذن هو مخطئ .

وهو فى طريقه لتدريبه تقابل مع زميليه القديمين , مع انه انبو وهما جونين مازالا يتدربان سوية كالايام القديمة , تدرب نيجي مع لى بلا رحمة وهذه الطريقة التى يحبها لى بالتدريب , وبعد ساعة بعد ان سحق لى تماما , سألت تن تن نيجي اذا كان يريد التدرب معها , بعد تفكير اخذ عدة ثوان وافق نيجي على هذا لانه سيساعده على تقوية مهارته الجديدة , التدريب مع تن تن جيد فانه يساعده على صد اسلحتها , وبعد المئات من الكوناى اتت تجاهه استطاع صدهم جميعا الا انه وجد المئات من الاسلحة الاخرى تأتى نحوه , ولكن استطاع ايضا صدهم واستمر على هذه الطريقة مدة طويلة , عندما رأت تن تن انه لا فائدة من هذا حاولت ان تخدعه بتقنية الاستبدال , بعد ان ضرب نيجي تن تن المزيفة استبدلت بجذع شجرة , وكان به وقة متفجرة , ابتعد نيجي عنها بسرعة قبل ان تنفجر , الا انه وجد العديد من الاسلحة الحادة قادمة نحوه , وبعد تفاديهم جميعا باعجوبة , اخيرا استطاع ان يمسك بخصمته تن تن ذات ال19 عاما ووضع يده امامها حتى يريها انها خسرت المعركة .

فقال بنفسه ( تن تن ولى يستحقان حقا لقب الجونين .)

وهو فى طريقه الى المنزل عبر من خلال الحديقة حتى يسمع شيئا لم يكن عليه سماعه .

" هياشى-ساما لقد حان الوقت الان حتى تختار ويثة العرش ! اذا سمحت لى ان ابدى رأيي , انا اظن ان هيناتا لا تستحق هذا اللقب , اظن ان اختها الصغرى مناسبة اكثر "

هياشى : " انا لا احتاج الى ارأيك , هيناتا الان اصبحت ماهرة وايضا اصبحت جونين , لقد تخطت كل توقعات هذه العشيرة "

نيجي كان متفاجئا من هذا مع ان وجهه لا يظهر , من النادر ان يمتدح احدهم قوة هيناتا من العشيرة خصوصا ان كان والدها .

اجاب عليه الرجل الاخر : " كل ما تقوله حقيقى هياشى-ساما ولكن هيناتا رقيقة جدا حتى تكون رئيسة هذه العشيرة . انها تبحث عن المساواة وانت تعلم ان هذه العشيرة لن يحصل بها هذا ابدا , نحن منقسمون الى فرعين واحدهما لا يتمنى ان يكون مثل الاخر "

هياشى : " هل تخبرنى تاريخ العشيرة التى قدتها لمدة 40 عاما ؟ "

" لا هياشى-ساما فأنت تعلم جيدا ان القرار الاخير لك , اتمنى فقط ان تأخذ نصيحتى بالاعتبار "

انحنى الرجل الى هياشى باحترم ومشى بعيدا ولكن نيجي سمعه يتمتم تحت انفاسه " ان لم تنفذ نصيحتى هياشى-ساما , على ان احل هذه المسائل بيدى انا "

استمع نيجي الى الرجل بحذر ووضع كلامه ضمن الملفات المهمة داخل عقله .

بينما هو يعبر الحديقة حتى يذهب الى غرفته فسمع هيناتا تتحدث مع كيبا .

كيبا : " هيي هينا-تشان ! انا وشينو كنا نفكر ان نجتمع سوية , لانه عليه ان يذهب الى مهمة وقال انه سييتغرق شهرا حتى يكملها "

هيناتا : " هذا يبدو جيدا , هل بامكانى الذهاب ايضا ؟ "

اومأ كيبا برأسه وقال وهو يلوح بيديه لها وهو ذاهب : " بالتأكيد قابلينا فى ساحة تدريبا القديمة فى الثانية "

بالتحدث عن التدريب , قبل ان تقابل هذا هو ما كانت ذاهبة اليه ولكنها تأخرت لهذا فقد جرت ولم ترى نيجي فكانت ستصطدم به لولا انها قامت بحركتها الدورانية وتفادت الاصطدام .

فقالت : " ا-اسفة ن-نيجي-نى سان , ع-على ا-ان ارى ا-الى اين انا ذ-ذاهبة "

نيجي يكره تعثرها بكلامها ليس لانه غير معتاد على هذا , ولكن لانه الشخص الوحيد الذى عليه سماع هذا . لقد توقفت عن التعثر من سنوات ولكن ها هى فى التاسعة عشرة ومازالت تتعثر امامه بكلامها , انه يريد ان يصرخ عليها " انظرى الى انا عوضا عن الارض الغبية " ولكنه بالتأكيد لن يفعل هذا .

فقال لها بنبرته المعتادة " لا بأس هيناتا-ساما "

ثم انحنى لها ليظهر احترامه ومشى بعيدا , ثم التفت لها وهى تجرى الى ساحة التدريب وشعرها يتطاير برقة خلفها .

هيناتا تدربت بصعوبة لسنوات . ووصلت اخيرا الى رتبة الجونين ومع ذلك عائلتها مازالت وقحة لها , انهم لا يظهرون لها الاحترام الذى تستحقه هذا لانها مازالت هيناتا اللطيفة جدا , فقط اقوى بكثير وبدون تعثر , انها تتدرب كل يوم واليوم ليس مختلفا عن البقية , انها تتدرب بصوبة وتتقن حركات جديدة , هى لا تحب ان تكون مقيدة بحركات الهيوجا المعتادة لهذا فهى تتقن حركات جديدة سرا .

وقفت بوضع القتال امام الرجل الخشبى امامها , مهمتها ان تصيب ان نقاط تشاكراه مستعملة حركة جديدة بتجميع تشاكراها فى كفها , عندما بدأت حركتها تكونت خمسة سهام تشاكرا من كفها وصوبتهم تجاه نقاط التشاكرا .

( ليس جيدا كفاية بعد )  
وبعد حوالى ثلاثة محاولات استطاعت اخيرا ان تصيب نقاط التشاكرا بشكل صحيح , وبعد ان انتهت من حركتها انتقلت الى حركة اخرى لم تتقنها بعد .

نظرت الى ساعتها ولاحظت انها الثانية عشرة , لقد شكت ان احدهم ممكن ان يكون قلقا عليها , هى لم ترد اصلا ازعاج اى احد منهم , لهذا بدأت بالتحرك تجاه منزلها , انها دائما ما تخاف من هذا المنزل , انه داما بارد , وكئيب , وغير مشجع , ومظلم , عندما يكون احد فى هذا المنزل يشعر ان احدهم سرقة قطعة من انسانيته .

لهذا هى لم تسرع الى منزلها بل فضلت الطريق الطويل اليه ولكنها رأت منظرا لك تتمنى رؤيته ابدا , هناك يوجد الفتى الذى لطالما اعجبت به يعترف للفتاة ذات الشعر الوردى ويترجاها .

ناروتو : " ساكورا , انا اعلم انك تحبين ساسكى ولكنى حقا احتاجك .. لقد كنت دائما احبك وكنت اظن للحظة بما ... تحملين بعضا من المشاعر الى "

هيناتا ليست من النوع التى تتمنى الاشياء السيئة للناس , ربما يقولون عنها اى شئ . ولكن الانانية لم ترد على لسان احد , لكنها تمنت للحظة ان ترفض ساكورا ناروتو , لانها ستكون هناك لتريحه , وربما فقط ربما سيتعلم ان حبها ولو حتى برع حبه لساكورا , ولكن كل امانيها لم تتحقق لانها سمعت ساكورا تقول

" ناروتو فى الحقيقة انا معجبة بك منذ ان غادر ساسكى . وعندما اجبرته على الرجوع اخيرا ظننت انى مازلت احبه ولكنى وجدت نفسي افكر فيك اكثر واكثر "

حاولت هيناتا ان تنظر بعيدا ولكنها لم تستطع هذا لانها رأت منظرا امامها لم تستطع ان تمنع عينها من النظر اليه , رأت ناروتو سعيدا جدا وضع ساكورا بين ذراعيه وقبلها على شفتيها بشغف, هذا يكفى اخيرا قدرت على التحرك من مكانها وجرت الى منزل الهيوجا بأسرع ما يمكن وذهبت الى غرفتها وبكت على مخدتها كما انها لم تبكي من قبل .

بعد يومين اتت الخادمة وطرقت على باب هيناتا وقالت بلا مبالاة واضحة بصوتها : " هيناتا-ساما هياشى-ساما ارسلنى لاخبرك ان هناك اجتماع ومن الضرورى ان تحضريه "

لم تجبها هيناتا لهذا اعتبرت الخادمة انها سمعتها وذهبت بعيدا .

وفى قاعة الاجتماع كانت مليئة بالشخصيات المهمة جدا من الهيوجا ونيجي , مع انه ليس من العائلة الرئيسية , الا انهم يعاملوه كانه فرد من العائلة الرئيسية بسبب ذكائه وتألقه ,  
وعندم كان الاجتماع على وشك البدأ تكلم نيجي بصوته المعتاد

" اعذرنى هياشى-ساما اين هى هيناتا-ساما ؟ "

نظر هياشى حوله فوجد ابنته لم تحضر الاجتماع فقال والانزعاج واضح فى صوته : " نيجي , هل بامكانك من فضلك ان تبحث عن ابنتى ؟ "

قام نيجي من مكانه ببطئ وقال : " حاضر هياشى-ساما "

ثم انحنى باحترام وخرج من الباب حتى يرى هيناتا .

ذهب نيجي ناحية غرفة هيناتا وسمع شيئا لم يسمعه من قبل , هيناتا كانت تغنى ولكنها كانت اغنية حزينة مما حطمت قلبه , كل مرة يسمعها تغنى شيئا سعيدا ومرح , ولكن هذه المرة حزينة, كئيبة , وتحطم القلب , وجميلة .  
انه يعلم انه عليه ان يقوم بواجبه ويتكلم مع هيناتا الان ولكنه فضل ان يعطيها بعض الوقت لنفسها , فانتظر , وبعد قليل توقفت عن الغناء فطرق نيجي على الباب .

سمعت هيناتا طرق الباب وحاولت بقدر الامكان ان تجمع نفسها , عرفت من استشعار التشاكرا انه نيجي , انه يعلم انها اصلا ضعيفة وما هى عليه الان لن يغير من رأيه , ثم قالت وهى تحاول الا تظهر الحزن بصوتها

" ن-نعم ن-نيجي-نى سان ؟ "

التعثر لمرة لم يزعجه فقال بصوته المعتاد

" هيناتا-ساما والدك غاضب لانك لم تحضرى الاجتماع "

تفاجئت هيناتا وقالت : " ا-جتماع ؟ اى ا-جتماع ؟ "

" ألم تأتى الخادمة وتعلمك بأن هناك اجتماع عليك حضوره ؟ "

هيناتا لم تكن متأكدة من هذا . هى لم تسمع اى شئ فى هذين اليومين الاخيرين , ولم تخطو من غرفتها فقالت بصراحة

" ا-انا لست متأكدة ... "

نيجي بهدوء : " هيناتا-ساما كيف انت لست متأكدة من هذا ؟ "

لم تعرف هيناتا ماذا تقول , خصوصا لابن عمها الذى كرهها طوال حياته , انها كانت مشغولة بالبكاء بسبب حبها حتى يسمعها , لهذا قالت

" ا-انا لم اكن اشعر بتحسن ن-نيجي- ن-ني سان "

" هيناتا-ساما هل بامكانى الدخول ؟ "

هيناتا لم تكن متأكدة من هذا فلم يأتى الى غرفتها اولاد من قبل ,  
كما انها مازالت بالبيجامة الخاصة بها وكرئيسة للعشيرة هذا غير مقبول . فقالت " ا-ام ن-نيجي-نى سان انا لم ارتدى بعد ملابس الاجتماع كما ان غرفتى ليست نظيفة "

هز نيجي رأسه هو يعلم ان هذا ليس السبب الحقيقي لرفضها , من الواضح انها مازالت خائفة منه , لم يستطع ان يلومها على هذا فبدلا من هذا قال " هيناتا-ساما سأدخل , على ان اتأكد انكى بخير "

دخل نيجي الى الغرفة ولم يعطها فرصة للرد و وتجمد فى مكانه عندما رأها لقد كانت مدمرة , بيجامتها عليها , وانفها وعيناها محمرين جدا , وشعرها متجعد ومنعكش على وجهها .  
نيجي لم يعلم ماذا يقول لكنه جمع نفسه وذهب باتجاه سريرها وقال برقة " هيناتا-ساما ما الذى حصل ؟ "

لم تجب هيناتا وبدلا من هذا ظلت تنظر الى سريرها .

" هيناتا - ساما ؟ "

ثم سمع نيجي معتدها تصدر اصواتا واحمرت وجنتاها قليلا . وقالت بهمي تقريبا  
: " ا-اسفة ا-انا لم اكل شيئا منذ يومين "

رفع نيجي حاجبه فى حيرة وبدلا من ان يسألها قام من مكانه وقال " هيناتا-ساما سأرجع بعد دقيقة "

خرج نيجي من الغرفة وذهب ناحية غرفة الاجتماع

وقال " هياشى-ساما , هيناتا-ساما حرارتها مرتفعة جدا , لهذا هى لم تحضر الاجتماع "

" ارى ذلك "

" سأذهب واعتنى بها , ارجوكم اكملوا الاجتماع "

ذهب ناحية الباب وانحنى لهم ثم خرج واتجه ناحية المطبخ ليحضر بعض الطعام لهيناتا وذهب الى غرفتها مرة اخرى وهذه المرة وجدها قد رتبت نفسها , وسرحت شعرها , وغلست وجهها , ولكنها مازالت بالبيجامة وعيناها محمرتان , عندما دخل الى غرفتها وجدها جالسة على مكتبها وتقرا لفافة .

" هيناتا-ساما احضرت بعض الطعام لكى , انه من غير الصحى لكى ان تبقي لمدة طويلة بدون طعام "

نظرت هيناتا اليه ووجد نظرة تقدير فى عينيها مما جعله سعيدا قليلا .

" شكرا جزيلا لك نيجي - نى سان "

نيجي كان متفاجئا من هذا ولكنه لم يظهر فقال ( لا تعثر ...)

بدأت هيناتا بالاكل ولكنها كانت تأكل بسرعة كبيرة حتى انها اوقعت منه على قميصها . فقالت بابتسامة مصطنعة

" ا-اسفة انا لم ادرك كم كنت جائعة "

وقف نيجي هناك يشاهدها , وقد لاحظت لاول مرة انها مرتاحة فى وجوده معها .

فقالت وهى تنظر الى الاسفل "نيجي-نى سان ليس عليك البقاء هنا اذا كنت لا تريد هذا , لقد سببت لك ازعاجا بما فيه الكفاية "

نظر نيجي اليها , انها تبدو جميلة حتى فى بيجامتها الواسعة التى ترتديها .

" هيناتا-ساما ... ماذا حصل ؟ "

شعرت هيناتا فجأة بعدم الارتياح وقالت " ا-ام ح-حسنا ل-لقد كنت ذ-ذاهبة ... "

" هيناتا-ساما ليس عليك ان تخبرينى اذا كنتى لا تريدين هذا "

" شكرا لك نيجي-نى سان .. "

( مع انى كنت اتمنى ان تخبرينى بهذا )

وفجأة الدموع بدأت تنزل مرة اخرى من عيني هيناتا

نيجي بقلق " هيناتا-ساما ... "

وقبل ان تعلم هيناتا ماذا تفعل قفزت على صدر نيجي وبدأت بالبكاء واحتضنته بكل ما لديها حتى ترتاح .

مركز رفع الملفات

" نيجي- نى سان انا معجبة به كثيرا ! انا احبه .. انه حتى لا يرانى , انا اعمل بجد كل يوم حتى احصل على الاعتراف الذى يحبه , انا اتدرب بجد كل يوم ولكنه مازال ... "

بدأت بالبكاء بغير تحكم وقالت " لا يرى غير ساكورا-سان "

نيجي لم يعرف ماذا يقول , كل ما فكر بانه يستطيع فعله انه احتضنها وهى تبكى , لهذا احاط بذراعه حولها واحتضنها برقة , بكت لمدة ساعتين تقريبا ثم نامت بين ذراعيه , حملها نيجي ووضعها برقة على سريرها وغادر الغرفة .


End file.
